Lunch
by TobisaruJC
Summary: Hinata has crushed on Naruto for a long time but never had the courage to confess her feelings. When she sees him at lunch she decides to try, unknowingly she gets help from her best friend, Kiba. My first fic, not so good, more of a reminder story.
1. Lunch

JGOG132: This is my first try at a story and I hope I did ok…

**Disclaimer: **Oh, and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

**Lunch**

It was the afternoon in the village of Konoha and everyone's number one hyperactive ninja just got done training and went to get some lunch from his favorite place: Ichiraku Ramen.

As Naruto approached the counter and sat on one of the stools, the owner and cook of Ichiraku appeared from the other side of the counter happy to see his favorite customer. "Hey Naruto, what can I get for ya?" the old man, Teuchi, asked.

Naruto replied, "Just two pork ramen for today, old man". Teuchi said, "Coming right up" although, as he went to prepare the ramen, in the back of his mind he knew that Naruto would be asking for more even after the two bowls were done. As Naruto waited for his meal unbeknownst to him he was being watched from behind a tree by the ever shy Hyuuga heiress, Hinata.

**(A.N.: Ok this might sound a bit corny when I say this paragraph but hey it's my first story)** Oh how she longed to tell Naruto her feelings for him. He was, after all, her crush since the academy days and the main reason she never gave up in her training. She finally decided to approach him and see if she can come up the courage for her to notice him.

As she approached the counter and sat on the stool next to him, he turned to her and smiled. "Hey Hinata," he greeted happily.

She smiled and replied nervously, "H-hello Naruto-kun".

Teuchi greeted, "Hello there what can I get you, miss."

Hinata replied, "one bowl of miso please". The chef nodded and went back to preparing the meals.

After a few moments of silence Naruto decided to break the ice, "So how is everything?"

"Fine, a-and you?" the Hyuuga heiress asked.

"Never felt better, I just got back from training…well you can probably tell from the way I smell," Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Hinata giggled at his try at humor and thought that this would be the perfect day that she will confess her feelings to him.

* * *

JGOG132: End first chapter….My first chapter hope you like it. 

Naruto: I did, dattebayo!

JGOG132: Be quiet, dobe!

Sasuke: Hey, that's my line!

JGOG132: You also be quiet you haven't even appeared yet! I'm starting to reconsider on it.

Sasuke: Like I'd want to.

Naruto: Shut up, Sasuke-teme! respect the author!

Sasuke: Make me, dobe.

JGOG132: I thought I told you guys to be quiet!

(Arguing continues)

Hinata: P-please R&R


	2. Dogboy: The Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: **JGOG132: Ok considering my first chapter was a bit too short-

Naruto: He decided to make the next chapter hopefully longer!

JGOG132: errr thanks for finishing that for me.

Naruto: No prob!

JGOG132: Just don't make it a habit

Naruto: I'll try.

JGOG132: I don't own Naruto or any of its character, otherwise I would be rich and my stories would be made into books.

Naruto: Dattebayo!!!

* * *

**Dogboy: The Matchmaker**

Where we last left off, we had Hinata and Naruto at Ichiraku ramen talking while waiting for their meals. Teuchi approached them and place the two bowls of Pork Ramen in front of Naruto and the bowl of Miso ramen in front of Hinata.

"Enjoy," Teuchi said to the young pair.

"Thanks, old man!" as he broke apart his chopsticks and started to chow down on his ramen.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said as she broke apart her chopsticks and began to eat her ramen, minding her manners more than her crush. As they were eating they were talking about stuff nothing in particular.

10 minutes later they finished there ramen (well actually Naruto finished his ramen five seconds after he got it, much to Hinata's amazement) and paid for it.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Hinata?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well, I don't know," Hinata replied in her soft voice though still able to be heard by Naruto.

"Well then, how would you like to for a walk with me?" Naruto asked with a slight blush on his face that was unnoticed by Hinata.

She smiled and replied without stuttering, "I w-would love to, Naruto-kun."

"Ok then," Naruto said as he and Hinata got up from their stools and exited the ramen stand.

Meanwhile, as they were walking and talking, Kiba was watching them from the trees with a smirk on his face.

"_Don't worry, Hinata. I have a plan that will hopefully help you out," _Kiba thought. As he was thinking, a bird landed on his shoulder.

"Go away, bird," he said as he tried to wave the bird away. The bird, however, kept avoiding the waving and stayed landing on Kiba's shoulder.

"Go away, damn you," he said angrily as again tried to wave the bird off his shoulder. The bird once again avoided it and stayed on Kiba's shoulder.

"Ok that's it now you're gonna get it," as he pulled out a kunai and started to swing it at the bird just to threaten it. Unfortunately, as the bird kept avoiding the kunai it tweeted loudly **(A.N.: or something what sounds like bird sounds)** and alerted other birds. A flock of birds came darting at Kiba and started pecking at his body.

"Ouch!!…quit it!!….Stop that!...go away!!," he yelled as he was trying the wave the birds away with his kunai as he was being pummeled by pecking.

As he was waving them away, however, he unfortunately stepped back a little too far off the branch and fell. "YAAAAHH!!!" he screamed as he was falling off the tree and crashed on the ground behind a bush with an "Ouch".

Naruto and Hinata stopped and turned around when they heard the scream and crash. After they looked around behind them for a few minutes, they looked at each other and shrugged and just continued walking the other way while Kiba was behind the bush with anime dizziness in his eyes.

* * *

JGOG132: End chapter two….I'm sorry if it doesn't seem long but it took long to write.

Naruto: Don't be silly, the readers will love it.

JGOG132: Thank you.

Sasuke: Nobody likes a suck up, dobe.

Naruto: I'm just being supportive of the beginner author unlike you, Sasuke-teme!

(They continued argueing)

JGOG132: Ugh...please R&R.


	3. Interruption of Youth

JGOG132: Hello again! JGOG132 here with-

Naruto: The new chappie up and running!

JGOG132: Stop finishing my sentences FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Naruto: Sorry, boss. I won't do it again.

JGOG132: Don't call me boss!

Naruto: Ok, Dattebayo!

JGOG132: THAT'S IT NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!! (pulls out an axe and starts to run after Naruto)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto: uh oh...JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters! Enjoy the chappie! (Runs while JGOG132 is chasing him)

* * *

**Interruption of Youth**

We come back to Naruto and Hinata walking along the streets of Konoha while Naruto was talking about his last mission, while Hinata listens. Meanwhile, Kiba was behind a fruit stand, wearing a headset.

"Akamaru, testing, can you hear me?" Kiba asked his dog companion, who was on the opposite side of the street wearing a headset of his own.

Akamaru let out an affirmative bark to let Kiba that the reception was clear.

Ok, here's the plan, Akamaru: You are going to be running along the street like you just got loose. Then you "accidentally" know over Hinata. Following that, she will proceed to be caught by Naruto. Then inevitably sparks will fly, got it?" Kiba reported. Akamaru, again, barked in agreement.

"Wait till I give the signal," Kiba informed his friend.

"So that's when he thought he could get me off guard by throwing a kunai at me with a letter bomb attached to it, but I knew what he was up to, so I threw my own letter bomb kunai to collide with his and it resulted in an explosion which caused both of us to go flying. I got a hold of a branch to prevent me from going any further. However, he went crashing into a big rock. Thus, he was unconscious enough for me to bring him back safely to Konoha again with us," Naruto stated, explaining how he brought back Sasuke.

Hinata smiled and said softly, "I-I always knew you'd bring him b-back, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, though he is still his emo-like self," Naruto said with a chuckle.

As they continued talking, they got closer to where the part of the street is where Kiba and Akamaru were in position. "Ok, steady...wait for it...wait for it...," Kiba whispered through in the speaker of the headset.

Kiba had Hinata and Naruto right where he wanted them. He was about to give the signal. "NARUTO, HINATA, HELLO MY FRIENDS!" Lee greeted his friends from behind.

"Damn...abort...abort!" Kiba ordered snappishly inside the headset. Akamaru then got up and ran far enough to not be noticed by the three.

"Hey Lee," Naruto and Hinata said.

"I see you two are getting along well with one another. What causes me to wonder if this is either a date of a friendley gathering?" Lee asked.

Kiba growled from behind the stand, still unnoticed be the three. Hinata blushed at Lee's comment about her and Naruto being on a date. "W-well...," Hinata began stuttering to answer Lee's question.

Kiba then decided to intervene and stepped out from behind the pie stand with a pleasat expression on his face. "Lee, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Kiba lied.

"You have?" Lee asked. He was a bit suprised that Kiba would actually be looking for him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could fill me and Akamaru in on your wonderful knowledge of the "Springtime of Youth," Kiba lied again.

Be happy to, my friend!" Lee responded, expression changed from confusion to delight at hearing this.

"Good, let's leave these two alone and walk over behind that tree where Akamaru is waiting so you can enlighten us," Kiba lied as he put his right arm around Lee's shoulder, leading him to the tree leaving Hinata and Naruto confused.

"Well, that was weird...err shall we continue where we left off?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded and they continued walking. Fortunately, they didn't hear the sounds of Kiba and Akamaru beating up on Lee and Lee's screams of pain from behind the tree. **(A.N.: Yes, I said "fortunately", because I consider Lee even more annoying than Naruto)**

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that ends my third chapter and this time it was longer than the other two. I think.

Naruto: (tied up and gagged makes muffled sounds) ("Get me out of this!")

JGOG132: Aww you hear that, people? Naruto said I'm his best friend. That is so nice.

Naruto: ("What?! I didn't say that, you lying sack of sh&#!")

JGOG132: Oh, stop it with the compliments, Naruto. You're embarressing me. Please R&R, folks.


	4. Final Resort

JGOG132: Hey there! I'm back with a new- 

Naruto: Chappie!!!

JGOG132: (sighs in annoyance) yes and by someone's request I have decided to untie Naruto.

Naruto: You are a good man for doing that.

JGOG132: Just watch yourself, Naruto. Piss me off again and I won't be so nice next time.

Naruto: I'll be good. I promise!

**Disclaimer:** JGOG132: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, otherwise….ah the hell with it! You know what would happen if I owned Naruto!! Just read the chappie please!

* * *

**Final Resort**

We find Naruto and Hinata walking along a forest road to the Hyuuga Estate. As they are only a mile away from the Hyuuga Estate, we find Kiba, Akamaru, and a badly beaten Lee behind a nearby bush.

"So Hinata, Umm...there is something I've been meaning to ask you," Naruto said nervously.

"R-Really? Because there is s-something I've been m-meaning to ask you," Hinata said.

"Ok Lee, since you agreed to help-," Kiba whispered from behind the bush but was interrupted by Lee.

"Yes, their love shall bloom like the flowers in the Springtime of Y-," Lee whispered proudly but was interrupted by a bonk on the head from Kiba.

"As I was saying, since you agreed to help I need you to carry out a task for the plan," Kiba whispered.

"What will you have me do?" Lee asked. "You will come from the other side of the road with Akamaru "chasing" you. When you two get to Hinata and Naruto, you will "accidently" knock into Hinata which will cause her to fall back to Naruto. He will then proceed to catch her and they will both be very embarressed. Then the rest is for them to handle, got it?" Kiba said.

Lee replied quietly, "Crystal," he and Akamaru then dissapear and reappear to the area where Kiba instructed them

_This better work_, Kiba thought.

"Y-you go first, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata insisted.

"Well,...umm Hinata I was wondering if...umm," Naruto was trying to say while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's o-ok...t-take your t-time," Hinata said assuring him that she was patient.

Naruto then felt better that he wasn't making her impatient and finally felt confident enough of what he was going to say. He took a deep breath then opened his mouth to say something.

Kiba had enough waiting and decided to proceed with the plan at hand.

"That's enough of that, now," Kiba ordered through the headset he was wearing.

With that order, Lee and Akamaru started running toward Naruto and Hinata from the other side of the road. "errr...stop…please leave me...alone, Akamaru!" Lee yelled trying to be a good actor while being "chased" by Akamaru.

Before Naruto could say anything, he and Hinata heard Lee's yelp. They turned their heads to where they heard the yell from. They saw Lee coming down the road with Akamaru not too far behind.

"Is that Lee and Akamaru?" Naruto asked putting his right hand above his eyes to see clearer.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!!!!...LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Lee yelled. Kiba slapped his forehead because he noticed that Lee was overdoing it.

"Th-that **is** Lee and Akamaru," Hinata said.

"And he's coming RIGHT FOR US!!" Naruto yelled as Lee and Akamaru are a few feet away from them. Naruto jumped in front of Hinata to block her in case Lee crashed into them.

Lee smiled as he is getting closer to the pair and thought to himself_, there is no way this plan can possibly fail_. Kiba smiled as he was thinking the same thoughts.

However, as Lee was just a foot away from the pair, he aciddently tripped on a pebble and falled over and started involuntarily rolling to them. Akamaru stops as he saw what was happening.

Lee stopped just as he was right in front of Hinata and Naruto. Nervous not knowing what to say in this awkward moment. "Umm...hi?" he said.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Kiba yelled as he came from the bushes and stomped toward Lee.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!" Kiba yelled as he picked up Lee and threw him so far that Lee is sent flying to the other side of the village.

"IT WASN'T MY FAAUUUUUUUUUULT!!" Lee said as he was flying and finally crashed.

"Akamaru, go home. I'll handle this," Kiba ordered his dog. Akamaru did as ordered and ran off.

Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of Kiba, confused. Naruto then started to say something, "Kiba wh-."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" Kiba interrupted him. Kiba then continued, "Listen Naruto, Hinata has liked you since the academy days. She's always believed in you and has waited for so long to confess her feelings to you. In short: SHE! LIKES! YOU!"

Naruto was a bit confused at what Kiba was saying and then turned to Hinata and asked, "Is that true, Hinata?" Hinata blushed and nodded slowly.

Kiba then calmed down and sighed in relief, "Well, my work here is done. I'll leave you two to it. Do us all a favor and make something happen." With that he left. There was a few moments of silence between Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata then decided to break the silence by saying, "I-I was going to tell you r-right now how I f-felt, but not the way K-Kiba was. Before we w-were interrupted, you were g-going to a-ask me something," Hinata reminded him.

Naruto then snapped out of his surprised daze, "Oh right, Well...I was going to say is...w-would you like to have lunch again tomorrow w-with me? You know as in a...date?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata's eyes lit up as she heard this. If this was a dream right now, she didn't want to wake up.

"I would love to, Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled and then pointed out, "Hey, you didn't stutter this time. That's good. Although, it is cute when you stutter." Hinata blushed at his compliment.

Naruto then asked, "Want to meet at Ichiraku's tomorrow at noon?"

Hinata replied with a nod, "It's a date."

"Ok, See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, deciding to add the -chan suffix. He then gave her a kiss on the right cheek.

Hinata then blushed so red that it would put blood to shame then, not surprisingly, fainted, which caused Naruto to stop before he was about to leave.

Naruto covered his left hand with his face, "Oh, Crap!"

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that ends the last chapter of my fan-fic "Lunch". I hoped you enjoyed it. 

Naruto: I know I did, DATTEBAYO!!!

JGOG132: Normally, I would try to hurt you but, since this story has just ended, I'll let you off.

Hinata:Why must y-you always be so mean t-to Naruto-kun?

JGOG132: Because he's an idiot. I have no idea what the hell you see in him.

Hinata: He's m-more the man th-than you'll ever be!

Naruto: Whoa, Hinata-chan, I never thought you could speak so loudly!

Hinata: Anything f-for you, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: (blush) Oh stop it...you're making me blush.

JGOG132: Ugh! Well, keep a look out for my other fan fics. While I leave the two "lovebirds", I'm going to blow chunks.


End file.
